


He Spoke Of Death

by Snowday



Series: From the Beginning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowday/pseuds/Snowday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Eyed Demon is staring the the barrel of a gun and remembers the words Dean spoke to it long ago. Set in 2x22 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2' and has referances to 4x03 'In the Beginning'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Spoke Of Death

_"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, coz I'm the one that kills you."  
Dean Winchester (4x03 'In the Beginning')_

It turned around to finish what it had started, but stopped short when it saw the scene before it, when it saw that it was staring down the barrel of a gun, and not just any gun, the gun. The only thing in this world, in any world, that could end its existence. 

The gun held in the hand of the one living person who had the most reason to want it dead and gone 

Dean Winchester, all attitude and insecurities, all pained love and bitter anger. 

And also the person who had told it that he would be the one to kill it. 

It had always remembered the words Dean had spoken to it. It wasn't everyday it had a conversation with a person from the future, so it had stuck out in its mind. 

It had just never believed that he had spoken the truth. And why should it, it had existed for centuries, so long that it had lost any fear of death. Death was its friend, its ally, what it used to sow fear in the hearts of men and women alike. Death couldn't hurt it that much was sure. 

Except now here it was, watching as the trigger of the colt was pulled and the thing, that little peace of metal, that would end everything exploded towards it. 

And suddenly it felt something, something it hadn't felt in so long that the feeling was almost new to it. 

It felt fear. 

Because that time, over 20 years ago, before he was even born at all, Dean Winchester spoke of death, and seems now that he spoke the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fics that have been posted at fanfiction.net for a damn long time.


End file.
